owengrade6spacefandomcom-20200214-history
J+J's lurkery on mercury
Mercury ' '''What is Mercury? ' 'Mercury has no moons also it is one of the eight plants in our solar system that orbits the sun. It is the closest planet to the sun, also Mercury is the smallest planet in our solar system. Mercury orbits the sun faster than any other planet. Mercury is hard to see because it is so close to the sun.One day on mercury is 59 days on Earth and one year on Mercury is 88 days on Earth. This means that 2 and a half days on Mercury is one year on Mercury. Mercury days are so long because Mercury spins slower on it's axis compared to Earth. ' '''by Jaeden Mercury's magnetic feild Mercury has a very weak magnetic field for example earth has a strong magnetic field so compass's needles will always point north but when you are on Mercury the compass does not work because the magnetic field does not pull the compass needle. by Jaeden Mercury's climate Mercury has a very wierd climate, at night the tempeture can drop to as low as negative 750 degrees F. also it can get up to 806 degrees F. mercury has a very thin atmosphere which means it can get really cold and really hot but it also means that you can weigh a lot on that planet. This is because it is so thin it tends to have a lot of craters because the meteorites and comets can go right through them. by Jeran Has anything or any one been to Mercury There has been a space probe called mariner 10 that orbited mercury twice in 1974 and in 1975. this space probe took thousands photographs of mercury that scientists study. It was a unmanned space probe, that means that no astronauts or people have been to Mercury. by Jeran When was and who discovered Mercury? No one knows who discovered Mercury, but it was known by the Ancient Greeks and Romans. Also, no one can pin-point the exact time when people first humans saw mercury. by Jeran The Ancient Mercury Billions of years ago meteorites and comets made out of water, gas and dust thrown at around the newly formed planets. Some of these rocks crashed into mercury which formed large holes on the surface, these were called craters. by Jaeden Mercury compared to earth MERCURY EARTH chart from Mercury page 15 Untitled.png|“Inside the large peak-ring basin Praxiteles sits this small, unnamed crater that has been partially flooded with volcanic material.”|link=http://www.space.com/11952-latest-photos-mercury-nasa-messenger-probe-part2.html Untitled.png mercury 2.png|“This is a still image taken from a rotating movie of Mercury's Rachmaninoff impact basin. Image released 15, 2013.”|link=http://www.space.com/11952-latest-photos-mercury-nasa-messenger-probe-part2.html Untitled.png mercury 3.png|“This striking view of Mercury is located near the rim of the large Caloris basin. The rim of Caloris is marked by hills and mountains, some of which can be seen in the distance in this image. Image released Feb. 18, 2013.”|link=http://www.space.com/11952-latest-photos-mercury-nasa-messenger-probe-part2.html Untitled.png mercury 4 .png|Mercury's cratered southern hemisphere is seen here. The craters Magritte, Neruda, and Sher-Gil can be spotted within this scene. North is to the top-left of the image.|link=http://www.space.com/11952-latest-photos-mercury-nasa-messenger-probe-part2.html Untitled.png mercury 5.png|water ice deposits on mercury’s north pole region|link=http://www.space.com/11952-latest-photos-mercury-nasa-messenger-probe-part2.html